


Take us home.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [91]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “At least you didn’t get yourself almost killed this time so that is a plus.”“I really don’t need the sarcasm right now, Greg.”“I think the sarcasm is in perfect order. Seriously, Corm, what were you thinking?”
Relationships: cormoran strike/greg lestrade
Series: Practice Stories [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Take us home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure self-indulgent ficlet that I wrote in October of last year.   
>  I love Greg Lestrade from Sherlock BBC and I love Cormoran Strike from the Strike series by Robert Galbraith(aka, you know who) so I paired them together and if you give this a try, I hope you enjoy it.   
> The word and line in bold are the inspiration words I used to start this story.

“At least you didn’t get yourself almost killed this time so that is a plus.” 

“I really don’t need the sarcasm right now, Greg.” 

“I think the sarcasm is in perfect order. Seriously, Corm, what were you thinking?” Greg asked, opening the door of his car and helping Cormoran inside it. He could already see the tension settle into his friend’s body. Cormoran hated being driven by someone else but his leg was killing him so walking towards the next metro station really wasn’t an option tonight. 

Greg closed the door, with more force than was strictly needed. He ran a hand through his hair, getting behind the wheel but not starting the car just yet. He ran his eyes over Cormoran’s profile, trying to figure out if he really was as fine as he claimed. After a few moments, Cormoran sighed loudly, turning his head to Greg and giving him a roughish smile. 

“You did text me remember?” 

“I didn’t tell you to go to that house alone, in the middle of the night!” Greg snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. Some days Cormoran was worse than Sherlock. Maybe that’s why the two got along so well, much to Greg’s surprise. 

“Greg, I promise I’m fine.” Cormoran said, placing his hand briefly on Greg’s thigh. “ **Take us home.** Please? You can always lecture me later.” 

“Damn right I’m going to lecture you.” Greg muttered, taking Cormoran’s hand and holding it for a moment before dropping it and starting the car. 

\---

“How is your leg?” Greg asked, winching as he saw Cormoran limped to his sofa. He looked around the small space, the empty cups and plates gave it a homey feeling that ached in Greg’s chest. 

“It’s been worse. Want a beer?” Cormoran asked, gesturing to the fridge when Greg nodded. Cormoran shrugged out of his coat, placing it on the floor next to him before tossing off his shoes and letting out a sigh of relief as he sank further into the sofa and took off his prothese. 

“You’re still an idiot.” Greg said, taking a gulp of his beer and trying not to stare too much. He knew Cormoran was sensitive about his stump and Greg didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. 

“Fucking leg and I know I’m an idiot. Sherlock tells me every time he sees me.” 

“That's just his way of making friends.” Greg said, laughing when Cormoran gave him a look. Greg’s eyes went down to his stump, Cormoran groaning and pulling a face as he touched the heated skin. 

“It looks very red, is that- normal?” Greg’s neck felt warm as he stumbled the words out, taking another gulp of his beer to not meet Cormoran’s eyes. 

“It’s irritated, walked too much. Nothing a few hours of rest won’t heal.” 

“You hardly ever rest. You’re almost as bad as Sherlock.” Greg smiled when Cormoran let out an offended sigh. He drank most of his beer in one big gulp, smacking his lips in approval, and Greg smiled like a loon at him. There was something so fascinating about him, so down to earth. It was true, Cormoran wasn’t the most attractive man on the planet but there was something about him that drew Greg in. Not only was he a very competent private investigator, but he also had a caring and sweet way about him that you wouldn’t expect about a man as heavy and rough looking as Cormoran. 

“You okay Greg?” Cormoran’s words snapped Greg back to the flat, his neck feeling hot as he realized he’d been staring at his friend for too long. He nodded, words not coming over his lips, and Cormoran raised an eyebrow, a hint of something in his eyes. Greg swallowed as Cormoran placed both their bottles on the table, leaning into Greg’s personal space. The smile he gave nearly made Greg faint. 

“I’m sorry for going out there alone tonight. I didn't mean to worry you.” Cormoran whispered, placing his big hand on Greg’s thigh. Greg let out a strange sound, face burning up as Cormoran’s smile grew bigger, his hand squeezing Greg’s thigh. 

“Corm, I-” 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Cormoran spoke softly, his thumb stroking Greg’s cheek and Greg sighed, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. It had been too long since anyone had touched him with that intent and he melted when Cormoran’s lips touched his. Tender, hesitant. Greg tasted the beer on Cormoran’s tongue and he leaned forward, placing his hands on Cormoran’s broad chest. 

He let out a whimper when Cormoran bit his bottom lip before pulling back, eyes searching his face. Greg licked his lips, fingers trembling but he smiled up. 

“Kiss me again.” 

They kissed for a long time, Greg’s lips feeling tender by the time they pulled back for air. He ran a hand through Cormoran’s hair, it was a dark color, wiry and curly and Greg played with it as Cormoran kissed his neck. He let out a moan, pulling Cormoran’s hair lightly before rubbing their noses together. 

“Can I?” Greg asked, fingers dancing on the buttons of Cormoran’s shirt and Cormoran breathed out a deep yes. He couldn’t seem to stop touching Greg as Greg opened up the shirt, sliding it off his shoulder. Greg smiled, running his hands down Cormoran’s  **hairy** chest, pinching a nipple as an experiment. Cormoran breathed out harshly, shifting and Greg grinned when he noticed the bulge in Cormoran’s trousers. 

“Want me to take care of that for you?” 

“You- you don’t have to-” Cormoran said, letting out a curse when Greg palmed his cock through his trousers. His head fell back, letting out another curse as Greg pulled open the zipper and got his cock out. 

“Fuck.” Greg bit his bottom lip, holding Cormoran’s cock in his hand. It was big, just perfect and Greg slid down to the ground, licking the head of it. 

“Greg! Fucking hell!” Cormoran’s cock throbbed in Greg’s hand, his chest going up and down as he looked down at Greg with big, wide eyes. Greg grinned, licking the slit, keeping his eyes on Cormoran’s face. 

“You’re going to kill me.” 

Greg didn’t reply, just got a better hold of Cormoran’s cock, and slid his mouth over it. The sounds he heard above him as he sucked turned him on, his pants growing uncomfortable fast. A big hand was placed on his head and Greg moaned encouragingly, wanting to take Cormoran’s cock deeper. He instantly pulled off, gagging and he felt Cormoran’s hands on his shoulders. 

“You okay, Greg. Hey, look at me.” Cormoran smiled, his pupils still wide and Greg started to apologize. It had been a while since he’d last done this and none of his previous partners had been as large but Cormoran stopped him, placing a finger on his mouth before pulling at his arm. Greg got up, sitting down next to him, still feeling awkward. 

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Come here.” Cormoran reached out, placing his arm over Greg’s shoulder and kissing his forehead. Greg looked up, stealing a kiss as his hand went down Cormoran’s chest and further. Cormoran held his breath, closing his eyes as Greg started to stroke him. 

“You’re so big.” Greg whispered near his ear, Cormoran letting out a hiss, his hips bucking up as Greg sped up his movements. He nibbled at Cormoran’s ear, the other hand pulling his friend’s hair, and soon Cormoran was panting, sweat forming on his forehead as he whispered a stream of words Greg couldn’t understand. 

“So close, baby. Come for me. I want to see you come.” Greg breathed out, wrist starting to ache from the weird angle, Cormoran placed his hand on Greg’s thigh, his body pulling taut and Greg’s fingers got sticky as Cormoran reached his orgasm. 

“Fuck. You’re so sexy right now.” Greg said, watching Cormoran catch his breath, impatiently opening up his own trousers and roughly stroking himself. Cormoran turned his head, watching Greg and Greg moaned when their eyes met. 

“Yes.” Cormoran muttered, running a hand over his own chest, offering his finger to Greg. Greg took it in his mouth, tasting Cormoran’s release on his tongue as he sucked. They kept eye contact, Cormoran tracing Greg’s lips with his finger before letting go and grabbing hold. Greg hissed as they worked his cock together, the movements getting urgent and sloppy. 

“Come, come on my chest.” Cormoran said, his face flushed and Greg let out a curse, scrambling on the sofa to get closer. He was in Cormoran’s lap now, Cormoran’s nails digging into his arse and Greg’s head fell back, letting out a scream as the tension became too much and he spilled. 

Cormoran moaned, nails painfully holding Greg in place and he crushed their mouths together. It was sloppy, more teeth than anything else but it was so hot, Greg feeling the stickiness of their mixed cum as they pressed chest to chest. Cormoran’s chest hair tickled Greg’s body, making him half giggle and half moan. Cormoran pulled back, moving his hands from Greg’s arse to his back and scratching his back slowly. Greg shivered, resting his head on Cormoran’s shoulder for a few moments as they both came down. 

“You need to let me go. Need to clean up.” 

“Hmn.” Cormoran hummed, keeping his arms around Greg and Greg laughed, trying to look up in his friend’s eyes. 

“I’m serious. You don’t want us stuck together like this forever, do you.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Cormoran whispered, shyly looking down as Greg pulled back. Greg smiled, heart almost leaping out of his chest as he lifted up Cormoran’s chin, placing a kiss on his nose. He’d heard it had been broken at least three times and he carefully rubbed their noses together before sliding out of Cormoran’s lap. 

“Be right back.” Greg smiled, heading to the bathroom and dampening a washcloth. He quickly cleaned himself up, rinsing the cloth and bringing it back out. Cormoran was still lying on the sofa, naked and glorious and Greg’s eyes wandered over his body, taking in every detail. 

“I won’t be able to go for a second round anytime soon. Getting old.” Cormoran said, grinning up at Greg as Greg shook his head and came forward. He cleaned up his friend’s chest, giving him another kiss before going back to the bathroom to dispose of the cloth. He looked at himself in the mirror, grinning when he noticed his red lips and tousled hair. He looked relaxed, felt relaxed and he wandered into the living room, standing in front of Cormoran. 

“You look gorgeous.” Cormoran said, reaching out his arms and Greg sat down next to him, caressing Cormoran’s chest. “Hmm, feels nice.” Cormoran sighed, closing his eyes and Greg leaned his head on Cormoran’s shoulder. 

“You should probably not sleep on the sofa, Corm.” Greg said after a while, smiling when Cormoran snapped open his eyes and yawned deeply. 

“Fuck.” 

“Come on. I’ll help you.” Greg got up, offering his hand and Cormoran took it. They stumbled to the bedroom, Cormoran letting out a weary sigh as he dropped down on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, scooting in, trying to find a comfortable position. Greg cleared his throat, taking a step or two towards the door, words of an awkward goodbye already on his lips when Cormoran looked up, a frown in his forehead. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Home?” Greg asked, feeling suddenly very small and lost as he stood there naked in Cormoran’s bedroom. 

“Don’t be stupid. Get into bed. It’s late and - and I don't want you to leave.” Cormoran patted the spot next to him, shyness in his gaze as he met Greg’s eyes. A weight lifted off Greg’s chest, making him want to dance to the bed and close the distance. Cormoran smiled when Greg stepped forward, immediately wrapping an arm around him. Greg pulled on the sheets, Cormoran wrapping a leg around him and Greg laughed, feeling happy and a little silly. He wiggled his body, finding a good position and let out a breath when Cormoran kissed his cheek before tightening his hold. 

“Are you trying to hug me to death?” Greg asked, feeling Cormoran’s smile on the back of his neck as he pressed a kiss there. 

“Shut up. Go to sleep.” 

“Bossy git.” Greg mumbled, flinching when Cormoran poked his side. “Not cool, Corm, not cool.” 

“Hmn.” Cormoran hummed, placing another soft kiss on Greg’s neck and Greg shifted, his body feeling heavy as he relaxed into the mattress. Maybe tomorrow everything would turn awkward but right now this felt like the most natural thing in the world and Greg smiled as he drifted off to sleep, Cormoran’s warm body pressed against his. 

The end. 


End file.
